A Dangerous Path
by jenksy
Summary: Eddie, a new kid comes to Kadic. He seems nice enough, but what is he really up to?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Introduction

"Hey Aelita." "Hello Jeremie, how are you today?" Jeremie was in his dorm room, talking to Aelita as usual. "Have you seen or heard anything?" "No, X.A.N.A hasn't attacked in weeks, it's strange but I'll keep an eye on things here." "Thanks Aelita." Aelita smiled, and her face disappeared In Class...  
"Hey Ulrich look at the picture of Kiwi I drew, it looks just like him." "Odd, I'm trying to take notes, remember the quiz tommorrow." "Don't even try, you'll never be any good in physics anywa-" "Would you like to tell us something Odd?" "Well, I uh..." "I didn't think so, continuing with our lesso-" There was a knock on the door. A boy, no older then Ulrich stepped through. He had brown hair, dark blue pants and a Green Day t-shirt. He looked confused. "Hi, is this Mrs.Herts' class?" "You must be Eddie," she turned to the class. "Class, this is Eddie he transvered from the United States I'm sure you'll all welcome him. I'll need to speak to you for a moment." "Who is this guy?" "Lighten up Ulrich, he likes Green Day so he can't be too bad." "Go take a seat Eddie." Complying, Eddie sat next to Jeremie. "Now open up your books to page 329, I'll put some examples on the board." She turned around and the class fell silent. On her back was a kick me sign. Odd had to fight back the urge to laugh. The bell rang. "Don't forget to study for your quiz tommorow." As Eddie walked by, he took the sign off her back. "That was a nice prank you pulled there. I'm Sissy, and these two idiots are Nicholas and Herb. Are you any good at soccer?" Behind her Odd was giving the "No don't do it" sign. "Yeah I guess, but I'm not interested in it, sorry I couldn't help." "Hmph" She walked away. "It was nice meeting you..." "Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie walked up to him. "Is Sissy really that bad?" "You owe me big, I'm Odd, great joke I'm surprised you didn't get caught," he said smiling. "That's Ulrich, and this is Jeremie" "Hi," Eddie smiled because he was noticed by the seemingly popular group. "I'm the kid you sat next to," said Jeremie. "I glanced at your notes, they were above this grades level. You noticed things I didn't even see..." "I really have to go, I'm headed for drama class. My old school had this years grade level last year so I've been promoted." "That's great, then you'll be in Yumi's class," Ulrich exclaimed. "Yumi..." "Ishiyama, she has black hair and black clothes." The bell rang. "I'll meet her," he walked out. "I wonder, if he's smart enough to work the scanners?" Jeremie was thinking out loud. "Hmm."


	2. Chapter 2 Love at First Sight

Chapter 2 Love at First Sight

After drama class Eddie sought out the black haired girl. Yumi found him first. "Hello, I'm Yumi. I'm the one who invited you to sit next to me." "I'm Eddie nice to meet you. I met your friends, they seemed nice enough so I took their advice, they told me to find you." "I know, I got a text message. Umm... would you like me to show you around the school? I know every nook and cranny, n-not to brag or anything" "That would be, that would be great." They both looked nervous. "Here's my cell number, meet me at the gym after school and I'll give you the tour." Eddie programmed the number into his mobile and pressed send. Yumi's phone started vibrating. "Now you have my number. I-I look forward to your tour."

Meanwhile...

Aelita appeared on Jeremie's computer screen. "Jeremie I feel pulsations X.A.N.A.'s activated a tower. Jeremie, are you there?" She saw Jeremie's laptop on his bed. "I can't reach him ther-" The power cut off, the computer screen and light bulbs both shattered.

After School...

Eddie waited at the gym and sure enough, Yumi walked up to him. "Jeremie's coming too, I think he wants to know you better. He stopped by Ulrich and Odd's dorm first, the power went out he wanted to check it out." "Why? What can he do about it?" "Umm...Jeremie! Was everything okay?" Jeremie walked up to them. "The bulbs blew we told Jim, he's going to replace them ASAP." "That's a relief," She turned. "Eddie ready to get that tour now? Jim teaches PE which is taught here, next stop is..."

Ulrich and Odd's dorm...

"Hey Ulrich, is that stuff yours?" "No." Odd was pointing at three suitcases. "The shattered glass got all over it, our new roommate is gonna be mad." "I don't see why the principal is letting another person live in the school, our rooms are crowded enough," Ulrich complained. "Yeah not after what he said yesterday at lunch, 'the school is full, no one else is permitted to live on campus' blah blah blah. Here's what I say, practice what you preach." Outside they heard faint talking. "...and this is your dorm, your with Ulrich and Odd." "If you fuse virtual particles and rip them off a sever what do you get?" "This is the easiest one yet Jeremie, the particles materialize but its in theory and you'd need something to interpret the data the particles have and convert them..." "I've heard enough, your right." Yumi opened the door. "So you're our new dorm buddy." "Your stuff got hit by broken glass be careful when your going through it." "That's okay Ulrich, I'll buy new-I mean I'll try to save as much as I can." The power cut out and the new bulbs shattered. "This is no coincedence," Yumi stated while staring at Jeremie with a serious look. "I'll go check things out" "I'll go with you." Jeremie and Odd left. "Umm...Yumi, whats going on?" "No time to explain, we've got to go." "But..." It was to late Ulrich and Yumi were already running down the hallway.

Eddie's POV...

"That's it I want some answers, the powers out, glass is everywhere, Jeremie's quizing me, and they're running to who knows where... I'm following them." Eddie ran down the hallway and stairs. He saw Ulrich and Yumi running towards the school's park, he trailed behind. He got lost in the trees. "Come on, we have to get to the factory," he heard Ulrich say. "I'm gonna stay here and watch out for the school if you need me call." He heard a griding sound. "I'm going for it," he thought. "Good luck on Lyoko." He jumped out of the trees.

"Okay, I want some answers. What factory? What's Loco?" Yumi looked at Ulrich, he nodded in encouragment and continued down the ladder. "Okay, here's what's really going on." The park's lanturns blew. "Oh no, it's not just the school any more." Yumi looked frightened. "Hurry follow me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the opened manhole.

At the factory...

"Aelita? Aelita can you hear me?" Odd and Jeremie were staring at a blank moniter. "I'ts no use Jeremie the power's out. You would think a place this big would have generators or something." "Odd, you're a genious! Well, sort of." "Thank you, Thank you, I couldn't have done it without Kiwi, for without him none of this could be possibl-" "Odd, stop fooling around if we can get the power back up, we can use the scanners. The supercalculator room has it's own power so there has to be generators somewhere. If we can reroute some power from that generator we might have enough to power the scanners." "Well then what are you waiting for Einstein get moving!" "To the machine room..." Odd started for the frieght elevator. "Odd, the power." "I knew that."

At the factory...

"I've hated this place ever since X.A.N.A. tried to kill us here." "Odd, over here. I've found it." Odd walked through a doorway to find a room full of more strange machinery and in the back Jeremie was examining one of them. "X.A.N.A. made sure not to overload the generators keeping Lyoko on." He flipped a switch and the lights flickered back on. "Well what do you know, he didn't blow the bulbs either. Hmph" Odd shrugged at his own statement. "Let's go Odd, we can take the elevator now, immediate departure.

In the computer room...

"Aelita, can you hear me?" Her face appeared. "Finaly, I've been trying to reach you for ages. X.A.N.A. has launched an attack, the activated tower is in the glacier." "I'm sending Odd though the power going on and off could cause shortages, there's uncountable problems that could occur." The lights flickered, the power cut off but the generators kicked in a second later. "If the power comes back on the generators go off and the process repeats." "There's no cutoffs in Lyoko once Odd's here he'll be safe." "I'm not going to stand here all day Jeremie, send me already." "Odd, you're going to the polar region. Transver Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization! Just as he pressed the enter key, the power cut off but again, it was dark for only a second. The screen flicked back on and the first thing he noticed was a big red exclaimation mark on it.

On Lyoko...

As Odd was appearing on the virtual landscape, he noticed it was going slower than usual. His vision blurred and cut out voluntarily and then returned to normal and repeated over and over. "Oh no, Jeremie can you hear me?" Aelita's voice quivered. "Odd can't complete the transver normally, he keeps starting over and disappearing, you have to pull him back." "I can't, I'll boost all available power to his scanner, he's sure to complete it then." Odd, felt a sudden rush through his body. Weakened, he face planted onto the cold, frozen surface. He didn't move. Aelita ran up to him. "Odd, are you okay?" she shook him. "Aelita? What-what happened?" He slowly got to his knees. "Odd, the power cut out during your transver. It caused a complication converting you into virtual form." "No!" Jeremie screamed through the mike. "You don't have any arrows and only half of your life points!"


	3. Chapter 3 Showdown

Chapter 3 Showdown

"Jeremie, I'm useless here unless you can reload me." "I'm examining the problem now, You can't reload, your file has been so damaged your weapon data corrupted. Most of your file has been overwritted with garbage data." "I'm really useless then." "No you're not, you can still escort Aelita to the tower, distract the monsters, and cover Aelita by jumping in front of lasers but...only when nessesary." "But Jeremie, you know as well as I do, if Odd's devirtualized he'l-" "Hold that thought, something's coming." "Monsters approaching! Seven hornets two roachsters!" "I can handle them..." "Are you crazy?" Odd and Jeremie exclaimed at the same time. Jeremie's screenlit up "Aelita Vs. Hornet and Roachster." Aelita knelt down. Glowing, her ability activated. The ground cracked and separated. A spiked wall slid up. "Aelita it's going too slow, you'll never make it!" The hornets were right above the crack. Suddenly, the spiked wall jerked upward piercing and destroying all seven hornets. The roachsters couldn't pass thanks to the new obstacle. "What were you saying?" Odd asked as if nothing had happened. Aelita still dazed by X.A.N.A.'s ambush replied, "Remember when X.A.N.A. disconnected the scanner from the controls?" "Yeah, we were gone for good if we were devirtualized." "It's the same situation here." "WHAT? JEREMIE! I COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED?" "I was going to tell you..." "Jeremie, you told me to jump in front of lasers, with half of my lifepoints, and you knew I'd have died if I got devirtualized? You didn't even tell me!" Jeremie took his earpiece off. "Jeremie can you hear me? Jeremie are you even listening? JEREMIE!" The freight elevator's heavy doors opened. Ulrich stepped out. "What's going on in Lyoko?" "Odd's weakend, Aelita has halved her lifepoints thanks to her ability, they need you there..." Jeremie's voice was monotoned. "Where am I headed?" "Polar, I'll start up the scanner program...Don't get devirtualized or you'll be lost..." Ulrich went back to the elevator. Half a minute later a new voice came through Jeremie's earpiece, he put it back on. "I'm in Jeremie." "Virtualization..." Ulrich's perfect landing was followed by an ambush. Two crabs fired, he easily dodged and ran off towards Aelita, Odd, and the activated tower. The crabs continued firing. "Triplicate!" Ulrich split into three. "You know what to do." He continued running, worried about Odd's safety. The clones fending off X.A.N.A.'s abominations.

Outside the factory...

The manhole covering opened, and Yumi emerged. "A little help." Eddie's hand reached out of the sewer. Yumi grabbed it and pulled him out. "Aelita's the only one who can deactivated the tower X.A.N.A. has infected." "And X.A.N.A. is what again?" "X.A.N.A. is a computer virus that wants to destroy humanity." "Right, but he's a computer how can he do any harm?" The ground shook violently. "That's how, he can gain connection to anything electronic, he can do anything from turning on your blender to using sound waves to cause earthquakes and seemingly natural disasters." "What happens after we stop him?" "An advanced program sort of like system restore sends us back in time and our day starts over. No one else can remember what happened but us and any fatalitys cannot be reversed." "That's why it's so important to escort X.A.N.A. to the tower in time so Aelita can't kill any one." "It's the other way around, X.A.N.A.'s the virus not Aelita." "Whatever, so are we going to Lokeo?" "It's Lyoko, now you're doing it on purpose!" "Yeah, but I'm starting to understand this." The ground shook again. This time they fell into each other. They ended up kissing. Eddie pulled away. "Wow, this is awkward." They stood there blushing. "Eddie...the annual school prom is next week do you-are you going?" "I was planning on going for the free food because I don't have a date." "Do you-umm..." "Yes, I'd love to go with you. And about that kiss, I pulled away 'cause I thought it was a little to soon." Yumi didn't reply right away, her expression changed, it became serious. "We have to get to Lyoko." They ran inside. The ground shook once more and the factory's reenforced windows shattered.

On Lyoko...

"Odd! Aelita!" Ulrich ran up to them. "You can't get devirtualized," Aelita informed him. "I was told." "At least he told somebody." Jeremie shamefully ignored him. "Ulrich, your clones failed, X.A.N.A.'s regrouped. This time he's added another crab and a megatank." "Aelita, Odd, head for the tower." "You'll never survive alone." "Odd, who said I'd be alone?" They ran off just as the welcoming commitee arrived. "Triplicate!" He evened the score a little. "You two, go for the crabs." The clones jumped on to the monsters stabbing X.A.N.A.'s "eye." They exploded, taking out the clones as well. Ulrich circled around the megatank. It opened, charged it's desructive weapon and fired.

At the factory...

The ground shook more violently then ever. The elevator stopped without warning. Yumi and Eddie were thrown into the ceiling and gravity did it's job. They both landed on the floor. Eddie landed on his knees and Yumi on her head. Dispite the pain, he looked to Yumi. She was unconscience, her head in a pool of blood. Their cell phones shattered next to him. "Yumi...wake up." He knew he shouldn't move her. He had to be strong for both of them...

Meanwhile on Lyoko...

Ulrich jumped out of the line of fire. The crab was destroyed, it didn't have time to move out of the way. Ulrich wasted no time. He stabbed the megatank in it's weak spot and it was destroyed. Up with Odd and Aelita, they finaly reached the tower. "Go on Aelita." She walked into the tower.

At the factory...

"I was looking forward to the prom Yumi..." Yumi regained conscience "Don't move." "I was too..." Her pulse slowed. Code... Lyoko. "Ready for a trip into the past Eddie?" A soft white light enveloped them.

At the school before X.A.N.A. attack...

This time Eddie found Yumi first. "Hi, I'm Yumi, I invited you to sit next to me." "I'm Eddie nice to meet you. I met your friends, they seemed nice enough so I took their advice, they told me to find you." "You seem lost, do you need any help finding your way around?" "That would-that would be great." "Meet me after school, at Jeremie's dorm, here's the dorm number." Yumi handed him a slip of paper. "What if I get lost? I don't know where anything is yet." "Here's my number, just in case." Eddie programmed in the number and pressed send. "Now you have mine, I-I'm looking forward to your tour." They walked opposite ways.


End file.
